1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding method used for wire-bonding, pellet-bonding, etc.
2. Prior Art
Generally, pellet bonding patterns, wire bonding patterns, etc. are designed in advance and then placed at regular intervals on substrates. Accordingly, a single set of substrate feeding data, which feeds the substrate at fixed intervals, and a single set of bonding pattern data are both stored in the data memory of the control section of the bonding apparatus. Bonding is performed for the entire substrate by successively repeating substrate feeding action for a fixed distance, and then bonding is performed based upon a predetermined bonding pattern after the feeding action of the substrate.
Recently, however, as a result of diversification in semiconductor devices, cases have arisen in which pellets are irregularly bonded on substrates, and wires are irregularly bonded between the pellets.
These bondings are performed as follows: A plurality of bonding devices are installed along the feeding path of the substrate, and the substrate is divided into a multiple number of regions. Each of these regions is assigned to and processed by one of bonding devices. In cases where bonding is performed using a single bonding apparatus, bonding is performed manually.
Since the above-described conventional technique requires the use of a multiple number of bonding devices, an extremely large installation space is required, and the apparatus is thus usually expensive. Furthermore, in small-scale production, the efficiency of each bonding device is extremely poor. In addition, it goes without saying that when the bonding is done manually, the productivity is very low.